My Baby Girl
by JustAFlora
Summary: Clive Dove destroyed London not only because of his parents death but also something else. Rated K plus right now. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Before all of you start yelling out at me, I want to say I do not mean for this story to be properly formed. I hope you enjoy this heart felt story about Clive's baby girl! Please enjoy. This first part of the story is from the video Daddy I miss you- Heaven 911!**

**Prologue**

****"It's been a long time now daddy. I really, really miss you. Mommy says your safe now ,because you are in a beautiful place called Heaven," Night had fallen and a beautiful five year old girl was kneeling on her bed gazing out her window. Her eyes were staring up into the wondrous sky, home to the bright shimmering stars. Her long dark bond hair fell to her lower waist. " We had your favorite dinner tonight, and I ate it all up! Even though I don't like carrots, but I did it for you daddy. I learned how to swim this summer. I can even open my eyes under the water. Can you see me daddy? I often wonder," She stopped talking for a second, as if she was thinking about what she was going to say next. "I started kindergarten this year. I carry a picture of us in my lunch box. Daddy...You are the greatest! Guess what daddy! I can swing on the swing by myself! Even though I miss you pushing me. I try not to cry, but it's all to hard. Please forgive me daddy."

Outside the girls door was the darling kids mother. She was listening hard to daughters words. She, herself, was trying not to break down into tears. "Clive dear," She whispered under her breath. "You left all to soon." With that the mother left to her room.

The dear daughter turned of her room light and turned on her night light. "I sleep with a nightlight just in case you come home. Good night daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I know, but this is actually only the prologue. I'm trying to make this as sad as possible but right now I'm going to watch a scary movie. Happy New Year! Please Review! If you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all. ?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to explain everything about Clive meeting the little girls mom before she was even born. :D I hope you enjoy and please don't review if you don't have anything nice to say. Also I'm using first person, this is Jenna, the little girls mother.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Cold. Cold like icicles, cold like snow, cold wind, and cold everything. I was use to it though, I lived half of my life in Alaska. My heart was setting on moving to London now. I was fourteen when I first moved to London..My mother, she died a long time ago and sadly I don't know who my dad I'm a successful twenty two year old college girl with jet black hair and eyes as dark as my hair, besides my hair and lips I look a lot like my mother Claire Foley. I work at Scotland Yard with my brother. I had moved to London to escape from the pains of my home town where my grand parents were assassinated coldly, It was the worst day of my life..., and I thought this new life of mine would be easy and would have no complications...but there was one difficulty I would have never expected..

It all started as a peaceful day in the office at the front desk there to sign papers and so on and so forth, Inspector Chemely put a 'Help Wanted' sign in the front door window...and that's why HE came.

He came through the door like a super star. His red hair spiked up ,his small goatee at his chin ,and his eyes sparkling. He wore a black bomber jacket and black sexy pants. He walked over to the desk chewing gum. "Hello sweetie. I'm here to see Inspector Chemically."

I looked up at him with a straight face, trying to keep cool,"Chemely. Chemely is his 's out, how can I help you?"

He leaned on the desk top with an elbow and looked into my eyes with a charming smile. "I'm here for a job application, and I was wondering if you could hook he up, pretty?" He came a little to close to comfort. I guessed he liked to butter up every girl to get what he wanted.

"I need to see your papers, sir." I said ignoring his complement.

"I don't' have my birth certificate with me love, but I'm sure you can find me on the computer."

"Alright sir, whats your name?" I said rolling my eyes.

"The name is Clive Stoner." He said with enthusiasm.

"Okay," I typed on the computer for a second and then turned to him. "When were you born? Who is are your parents? What time were you born? Also, could you show me your I.D?"

"I was born March 7, 1990 at 2:46 p.m. My parents are John Stoner, and Jessica Marcy Stoner." He takes out his I.D card handing it to me.

"Okay thank you..." I rolled in the office chair over to the file cabinet and looked for his papers. I didn't find them. "Um, hold on a second..." I rolled over to the computer and typed searching for them on the virtual files.

"Take all the time you need." He flashed his beautiful smile raising his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes, that was getting old.

"Ah, here you are..,'' I handed him an application. "Please sign this, this...and this." I pointed to all the pages I wanted him to sign. He nodded and sat down in a chair and started to sign the paper.

When he finished signing he clicked his pen and set it down. He handed me the papers, I grabbed the papers,"Thanks..," he held on to them, I tried pulling them out of his hand, he smiled wickedly, he was pulling my leg. "Let go please?" I tugged the papers coldly out of his rough hands. "You're so childish!" I felt hot with anger. he continued smiling, he loved getting a reaction from me like a 6th grade boy teasing a girl he had a crush on.

I noticed he just stood there smiling at me. "Um, can I help you?"

"Am I getting the job?" He asked anxiously.

I sighed,"I don't know Inspector is not here, please go sit in the waiting room."

He smiled, "It's okay I'll stay here."

I rolled my eyes."I have to work."

He smiled again looking me up and down. "That's okay.. I don't mind."

I rolled my eyes. "I mind."

"Do you now." He winked.

"Why don't you take your limp butt over to the plastic seat over there." I pointed to the waiting room.

"But... But I want to stay here." He whined.

"Stop whining like a little kid." I ordered.

He laughed."Okay, okay..." He walked over to a chair and sat in it.

He stared at me, it annoyed the hell out of me! I tried to ignore him;I wrote on some files,I still felt his gaze burning through me. I dropped me pencil purposely on the papers and gazed back at him coldly."What?"

"I have a few questions."

I frowned."Fine ask your questions!"

He grabbed under his chair and dragged it across the floor until the desk's edge pressed against his chest. "So how old are you?"

"Twenty two." I answered simply.

"You're quite young." He replied.

"Yep."

"You're quite young for a job like this."

"Yep."

"How did you manage to get a job like this?"

"The same way your getting yours here."

"What do you do here?"

"I'm a secretary."

"Really?"

"Really."

He rubbed his chin thinking of other questions. "What do you do as a secretary?"

"Sign papers and print stuff, are you done with these ridiculous questions?"

"I have just one more question."

"What?"

"Are those real?" His gaze went to my chest. I gasped gripped my collar closed, I opened my mouth to give him a scolding when Inspector Chemely came in.

The Inspector entered the warmth of the office and out of the cold outside."Who's this?" He asked hanging his fedora and scarf on the hat wrack.

"This is Clive Stoner," I glared at Clive coldly still holding my collar. "He's here for a job interview."

The Inspector put his hand in his pockets. "Good, please come into my office, and let's discuss the matter." The Inspector opened his office door, Clive walked by me and winked, I returned his wink with a glare.

When they shut the door I sighed with relief."He's gone finally..."


End file.
